


experimental

by digigen567



Series: experimental series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Developing Relationship, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, Friendship, Human Experimentation, Human/Animal Hybrid, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, POV Multiple, Points of View, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psionic abilities, Psychic Abilities, Rehabilitation, Rescue, Science Experiments, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigen567/pseuds/digigen567
Summary: sora yakikuza got kidnapped at the age of six got taken by the military group to use her and other kids to be used as super-soldiers after the war they still got experimented on they all want to get out of  here, but sora she want to get out and help her mentality.
Series: experimental series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748740
Kudos: 3





	experimental

Sora P.O.V

* * *

Hi my name is sora yakikuza and i've lived in japan for 6 years ever since i was born and i've light chocolate skin and black hair and brown eyes that looked black and i've wore a red skirt that had a white wolf on it and black tights and black tennis shoes plus i'm 6 years old when this happened. I was walking with my mommy to the pet parlor, So i can get my dog suna."Mommy can suna get a new toy please and some more treats?"i asked.

"well sure but we don't have enough money alright soar?"mommy said. My mommy sometimes called me that nickname it's because i wanted to be a pilot when i've grow up! we arrived at the parlor."Now honey i want you to wait over there while i talk to ms. shisuya-san."mom said. Then she walked over to ms shisuya while i looked outside that's until a guy in black clothes and black sunglasses then he turned to me."Hey kiddo whats your name?"he asked."I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."i said."Well i want to talk to you and get to know you."he said.

I moved a little bit then looked at him with a smile then he smiled back."My name is sora!"i exclaimed."nice name little one."he said."Hey what kind of pet do you like?"he asked."I like doggies."i said."I like dogs too but i like cats better."he smiled."Hey come here."he said gesturing to me. I scooted closer that's when he asked while whispering do i want to come out with him."Let me asked my mom."i said. So i've walked down and looked at mom she was talking to ms shisuya still, SO..... I've tugged her skirt very hard a nearly ripped it.

"What do you want sora?"

"Can i go out and play?"

"Well sure as long as you can stay near here."

I jumped up and down, I runned to him."She said yes."i told him. "Come on then."he said. i followed him till i've arrived at an black van."What are we doing here?"i asked. Then i got pulled in the arm as soon as the door was opened. More men in black was in there, I screamed for mommy and cried until one of them kicked me in the stomach it hurts like hell then they wrapped my hands in robe very tightly.

"We got another one for the project, Soon as we get to based i've really hate this goddamn child screams really do."a guy said."Shut your trap zuna!"another guy yelled making zuna flinch. I was crying and i swear to god i'd pee a little then blacked out.

-some time later no one P.O.V-

Sora woke up some time later in a room with white walls and a one bed, She went another room which she went in was a bathroom."Where am i?"she asked. That's when the door opened and a woman with blue hair and hazel colored eyes and doctor clothes and purple high heels."Hello miss sora, I'm doctor Yamamoto And welcome to the tsunaba base!"she said with a smile."I want to go home to my mommy and why am i here!?"sora yelled."because you're part of something big dear."she said.

"I want to go home to my mommy!"she yelled having a tantrum a with snot coming out of her nose."I'm sorry, But you can't go home to your parents."she said. That kinda set her off, Because she can't see her mom, So she a ran at her with her fist ready to hit doctor yamamoto, But she put her hand up in Sora face and, She couldn't move."Guards take or little girl to surgery room 347 and make sure for her be in double lock after this because it's going to be a long night."she said smiling wickedly at sora.

Then guards that look like they're from the army grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of there she looked out and saw other other rooms with other kids, And heard them screaming and pain, She struggled to get out of the grip and screamed for someone to help her anyone, She was scared. Then they arrived into the surgery room and they stripped sora down forcefully and told me to put this gown on, So she did while whimpering silently.

Then they told her to lay down on the bed and she did. That's when the two surgeons came in plus a doctor."She's ready."one of them said. They put a gas mask on sora face and the straps on her hands she struggled to move and make sure for sora not to escape plus they made sure to give her an iv drip while doing this. One of the surgeons turned on the the gas, Sora was unconscious. They started by getting the surgery tools ready then used on the surgical knives and cuts into her flesh then opens her chest cavity.

"hand me the animal organs nurse tsukami."the surgeon said while cutting some of her organs out."yes doctor kaneshiro."she said passing one of the organs. Doctor put the animal organs in and inserted them in and stitch them together. First the lungs one AT a time so they don't kill her, When they was finished they gone with the stomach..... Well half of it fused the two part together and put it in her body.

They closed her chest back together then stitched it. They changed the iv Drip to do the blood transfusion into her they also added something into her that i'll tell later on."Now we just wait until the effects kick in."Doctor sakuya said looking at her unconscious state. So they left out of room and one of the doctor kaneshiro pulled sora to her room, And left her there.

-one hour later 7:32 pm.-

Sora woke up wondering where was she until she remembered."right i'm here stuck like an dog."she mutter bitterly. That's when she felt like she was burning up, Sora screamed in pain as she felt it her body changing in the process. The soles of her feet was very painful as they changed dramatically into padded humanoid dog-like feet with claws-like nails. Sora was struggling to get out and was in huge in pain the ass, She felt her spine built up pressure she screamed bloody murder.

Then the pressure exploded she was relieved that it stopped but then she got a head splitting headache, She felt her head push out something and it was kinda good, Until her hand felt that same pain the fingernails grew a little long and sharp that made her fingers bleed a bit her teeth sharpened and her eyes dilated and became slitted then she fainted.

-the next day 6:00 am-

sora woke up confused."my back hurts"sora said getting up. she saw the strap had been removed, Till she saw her hand she had long clawed nails!? she sceam but she caught herself before doing it and examined them they was long and sharp enough to tear through flesh and looked with awe and confusion.But she fell face first, Sora tried to get up again but she fell, Till she saw her feet they was wolfish-humanoid-like feet with claws and she stared shocked at them, So sora tried again.

She did it she can stand up, She tried to walk one step at a time she kinda did it, But it worked out.

That's until the guards got her and she tried to run, But she was frozen in fear."No don't hurt me!"she yelled scampering back away from them. They got her and started to drag her again to a place that was a forest. Sora got up till where there she was four guards that was with and a couple of Akitas, German shepherds, Great danes,Labrador Retrievers, Also a Bloodhound in cages the guards opened the cages and the charged at her.

Sora scampered up and ran in fear, But she nearly tripped trying to get up and she started to run and one of the akitas bit her in the leg it hurts but she still kept going and found hole which she went in and hid in and heard the dogs ran by."Mommy i want to see you and wake up from this dream or something and please anyone help me."sora muttered While sobbing.

Two scientist in the the view room and saw her through one of the cams. One of them pressed a button and an explosion. Sora was blewed up of her hole, Sora screamed in pain as she felted being burned. She fell down, HARD to the ground with a huge boom. Cracks on the ground around her. That's when the nine dogs surrounded her and snarled at her and lunged her.

Sora screamed in pain at being bit and slashed, Sora pushed a akita away from her, While she she got up, Sora kicked a german shep while it's in mid air and it landed 15 ft away from her and hit a tree knocking it unconscious. Sora took two steps away from a bloodhound and dodged a akita then slapped it also making fly away a few feet. That's when it was over a great dane lunged and landed at her neck. Made her toppled over and her throat was ripped, She was bleeding very badly and it was very hard to breathed, So sora fainted.

The dogs got ready for the kill the lunged, But they got grabbed by the collar,and dragged back to their cages. Scientist marked and looked at her through the computer screen and nodded."please take experiment 286 out to the emergency room, So we can repair her injuries."a doctor said. then two nurses picked sora up and put her in a stretcher and picked her up to the emergency room.

-time skip 7 years later-

snow woke up in cold sweat still wondering why did she have this dream."ugh i hate mornings!"she exclaimed. snowy was sora but the changes are that she has white hair and wolf ears on top of them and a white wolf tail and has grey eyes.

To be continued..

**Author's Note:**

> i'd forgotten the name for that room so it's going to take me a while to remember


End file.
